1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic brake device for a bicycle, and more particularly to a hydraulic brake device for a bicycle, wherein the hydraulic brake device can provide a braking effect gradually, without incurring a self-locking action, thereby protecting the rider""s safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hydraulic brake device for a bicycle has the following disadvantages.
1. The conventional hydraulic brake device is easily self-locked under the emergency condition, thereby causing danger to the rider.
2. The conventional hydraulic brake device is not sensitive, so that it cannot be operated conveniently.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional hydraulic brake device for a bicycle.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic brake device for a bicycle, wherein the hydraulic brake device can provide a braking effect gradually, without incurring a self-locking action, thereby protecting the rider""s safety.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic brake device for a bicycle, wherein the hydraulic brake device can provide a braking effect gradually so that the rider has a buffer time to handle the emergency condition.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic brake device for a bicycle, wherein the hydraulic brake device can provide a braking effect gradually, so that the hydraulic brake device is sensitive and can be operated smoothly and conveniently.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a hydraulic brake device for a bicycle, comprising a hydraulic brake, and a conduit wire connected to the hydraulic brake, wherein:
the hydraulic brake has a top provided with a triple body connected to the conduit wire;
the hydraulic brake has an inside formed with a first recess and a second recess, the first recess is formed with a first channel connected to the triple body, the second recess is formed with a second channel connected to the triple body;
the triple body has an inside provided with an inlet tube connected to the conduit wire, a first tube connected to the inlet tube and the first channel of the first recess, and a second tube connected to the inlet tube and the second channel of the second recess;
the first tube is provided with a first compression spring; and
the second tube is provided with a second compression spring, and a locking ball urged on the second compression spring to control a flow direction of a hydraulic oil.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.